


Raiden Ryū Uzuki-Gekkō

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Raiden Ryū Uzuki-Gekkō [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunites, Naruto is Raiden, Team as Family, Yūgao and Hayate are Raiden's (Naruto's) parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if Raiden’s (Naruto’s) parents were actually Yūgao Uzuki and Hayate Gekkō? What if his parents thought their son was dead? What would happen if they found that the village's hated Jinchūriki, Raiden, singing a lullaby that only they and their “dead” son knows?





	

**Name:** Raiden Ryū Uzuki-Gekkō

**Age:** 12

**D.O.B.:** July 10th **(Changing it to fit story!)**

**H/W:** 4ft 7in/ 88.4lbs

**Looks:**  Like a slightly feminine 12-year-old Gakupo (from Vocaloid) with long purple hair that has unique brown markings and silver eyes 

**Birthmark** \- Crossed katanas in the center of a full moon (Location: Right side of chest)

**Blood Type:** B

**Clans:** Uzuki  & Gekkō

**Family:**

  * **Father** \- Hayate Gekkō
  * **Mother** \- Yūgao Uzuki



**Classification:** Sensor

**Occupation:** Shinobi

**Rank:** Genin

**Team:** Team 1

**Shinobi Registration:** 012607

**Shinobi Uniform:** Same uniform Naruto wears in _**Truth of Naruto**_ (in this story though, he makes the outfit with the Hokage’s help).

**Shinobi Tools:**

  * **Weapon holsters on each leg** (20 kunai, 20 shuriken, 20 senbon)
  * **Weapon pouches on belt** (50 Smoke bombs, 50 poison bombs, 100 exploding tags)
  * **Soldier pack** (50 Poisons, 50 antidotes, medic supplies, 100 soldier pills, 100 plasma pills, scrolls containing camping supplies, 50 sealing scrolls, 25 medium-sized storage scrolls, 6 sets of chakra blades, Hiraishin Kunai, 2 Fūma Shuriken)
  * **2 katanas** (1 on each hip)
  * **Zabuza’s sword** (during the Wave mission)



**Bijū:** Kyūbi no Yōko

 

**Name:** Yūgao Uzuki

**Age:** 28

**D.O.B.:** Nov. 3rd

**H/W:** 5ft 5in/ 111.3lbs

**Looks:** Exactly like canon

**Blood Type:** A

**Clan:** Uzuki

**Family:**

  * **Lover** \- Hayate
  * **Son** \- Raiden Ryū Uzuki-Gekkō



**Classification:** Sensor

**Occupation:** ANBU

**ANBU Codename:** Neko

**Team:** Team Ro

**Shinobi Registration:** 012161

**Shinobi Uniform:**

  * **ANBU** \- standard ANBU
  * **Non-ANBU** \- standard Jōnin



**Shinobi Tools:** Katana

 

**Name:** Hayate Gekkō

**Age:** 29

**D.O.B.:** Nov. 2

**H/W:** 5ft 7in/ 127.9lbs

**Looks:** Exactly like canon

**Blood Type:** AB

**Clan:** Gekkō

**Family:**

  * **Lover** \- Yūgao Uzuki
  * **Son** \- Raiden Ryū Uzuki-Gekkō



**Classification:** Kenjutsu Master

**Occupation:** Shinobi (Chūnin Exam Proctor)

**Rank:** Tokubetsu Jōnin

**Shinobi Registration:** 011671

**Shinobi Uniform:** Standard Jōnin

**Shinobi Tools:** Katana, Bō


End file.
